remember me
by The forbidden vampire
Summary: the actor harrison ford in the film the fugitive apparantly had a daughter, this is his little daughters story...also on the run


Remember me.

...I started running for my life, away from my parents, my job, my fiancé, everything!. It is the year 2009. My name is Charlotte Bannerman, I am 19 years old growing up in the suburbs of Birmingham, the weight of the world has gotten too much for me to handle. Do you really want to know what has happened to me? If so, then this is my story...

Get off Danny I've got to get to work! I said playfully whilst throwing a pillow at my loving soon to be husband. (You know how men get first thing in the morning) always expecting to "get some". I work in Starbucks as a waitress, dishing out espressos, cappuccinos, hot chocolate and that entire lark. I work 9-5 shifts Monday to Friday. Not a bad wage at the end of the month, pays the bills is all i can say.

I started to get ready for work in the bathroom, putting on my makeup, straightening my hair, when Danny came in naked behind me and putting his arms around my waist. I love the way he treats me, he satisfies me in every way possible, he respects me unlike them other dickheads out there. He brushed his strong hands slowly up and down my body, caressing my breasts, down towards my lower thigh. I turned around and faced him, putting my hands on his muscular structure and stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes, "I will always love you Danny, no matter what, you know that?, I know sweetheart, like I said to you 9 months ago, i fell head over heels in love with you the moment I met you, that is why i asked you to marry me. I love you". I smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, and headed out to work soon after.

All i could think about on the way to work after heading out the flat was how lucky i am to be getting married in a few months, plus i couldn't stop looking at my diamond ring on my left hand. Suddenly i heard police Sirens wailing down the road as i turned my face to look, three police cars were heading in my direction, i frowned and quick paced myself into starbucks.

Coffee beans! Everyday all i get to smell is darn coffee beans, when i first started here it was a relaxing smell, but working with customers and trying to get there orders done as quickly as possible puts you off coffee for life. "Can i get a double latte, no cream please", Miranda said, i processed that order into the till, "that'll be £2.50 please" the customer handed me a ten pound note. "That's £7.50 change, thank you very much...Charlotte" as she read it from my name badge, she left the shop with a smile on her face.

I looked at my watch, 16.50pm, ten minutes until i finish work, thank god it was almost closing time. "Goodbye guys, see you tomorrow morning, same time, (stupid o'clock)". We all laughed in unison, then left the shop.

I put the keys into the lock, turned it and shouted, "Hey honey, I'm home! I've always wanted to say that". I got no reply when i walked into the flat, no greeting or nothing, "strange", i said to myself with a curious face, i put my blue fleece on the hook and entered the living room; Danny was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

I went over to him, sat beside him and put my hand on his thigh "whats wrong love?" i got no answer. He then raised his head out of his hands, he was as white as a sheet with dark eyes from which i knew he had been crying. "whats wrong?" i asked again, he turned to look at me, i have never seen him look at me like this before, my heart was racing!.

Slowly he asked "who are you?" "What do you mean who am..." before i could finish what i was saying he threw himself up off the couch and started shouting. "Don't come what do you mean! The police were round this morning looking for a Maxine Thelham. I was also given an envelope, go on, go open it! It's on the mantel piece!" i was gaunt, my whole body was shaking head to toe with adrenaline, i didn't know what to say to Danny.

I walked over to the mantel piece, picked up the envelope, and opened the jagged edges in which it had been opened before me. I opened it up and took out the contents, turned the piece of card around and fell to my knees, there i was, my cruel face holding a gun up to an innocent soul. My hand still attached with the handcuffs i was given for my previous offence for being a con. My arms fell to the sides of my body, and i broke down in tears, i could feel Danny behind me "who are you?" he asked for the last time. I looked up at him, at this point in time i was distraught, i was in agony thinking what to tell him. I slowly got up trying my best not to fall back down again; my long brown hair was sticking to my face from all the tears coming down my cheeks. Before i could head over to the kitchen Danny grabbed my left arm and snatched me to turn around. "Well?" Danny said softly, i couldn't bare to look into his eyes so i kept looking at his feet. He put his hand under my chin and slowly raised my chin to his angry face, my tears soaked his hand, i couldn't stop crying, he shook his head and slapped me so hard i fell to the floor. I ran towards the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

I was out of breath, my heart felt as if it was tearing through my sternum, i didn't know if it was because i was heartbroken or if i was unbelievably scared. Danny banged on the door, he was crying at the same time "you must tell me who i fell in love with" he blubbered, "A killer? Maxine? or...Charlotte?. i couldn't believe this was happening, my old past had come back to haunt me, "I'm sorry Danny, i didn't mean for this to happen, i didn't mean to hurt you". "All you women are the same, you make us believe things that aren't even there, what's the fucking point?!.

I opened the door; there he was standing tall with his veins in his neck bulging out from all the shouting. "Everything we have ever done together has been real, the love i have shown and given you has been real! " i assured him of this. He slowly walked towards me, i thought he was going to hit me again, but no, he put his arms around me. I felt his warmth conceal me; the beat of his heart against my ear comforted my inner soul. "you must understand why I'm doing this" "doing what?" i said, he let go of me and walked back over to the couch, reaching down towards the phone and picked up the receiver, i knew exactly what he was doing. I just stood there shaking my head..."why?". "Hello, police please", 'please hold'.

"You meant the world to me Danny, i can't believe you're doing this" "I'm sorry, i cant have a fugitive as a wife... this is Danny hart, he stammered, i spoke with you earlier on in the day, she's here, charl...i mean Maxine is here in the flat with me now. He put the receiver down and i took off my engagement ring, i went up to him and placed the diamond ring into his left hand. I reached up and kissed his cheek, then ran into the bedroom finding my bag, putting a few clothes into it, i came out the bedroom finding Danny facing the window out looking the bullring building.

Danny, here is a note with a phone number and a place to meet, i will tell you everything about me, my past offences, why i was holding a gun to that poor mans head, give it time and i will let you know who i am. Danny walked over to me and put the note into his jeans pocket along with the engagement ring, he then turned back towards the window outlooking the city.

"Goodbye my love, remember me for who i was, not for who i am." His head sunk into his shoulders and folded his arms. "Goodbye charlotte".

I ran down the stairs as quickly as possible, pushed open the door and out onto the street, there it was again, the sirens blaring down the road, i saw the reflection of the blue lights in the windows across the street, so i turned and ran into an alleyway and before I knew it i started running for my life, away from my parents, my job, my fiancé, everything!.

My name is Maxine thelham, I am 19 years old growing up in the suburbs of Birmingham, the weight of the world has gotten too much for me to handle. You still think I'm a good person?, well that's for you to decide.


End file.
